


Life Comes Crashing Down

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: LCCD [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Arguing, Crying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Razz and Slim argue. Razz finds things out that he doesn't want to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually in line with the story I have, its just for fun.

"Yeah, well I don't fucking need you! So go fuck Blue all you want, asshole!" Razz yelled, hating the fact that this was common. He hated that his relationship with his brother was so bad, all because Slim was dating Blue. Razz had started pushing his elder brother away when he found out, feeling inadequate. It was no real secret that they'd had a heavily sexual relationship prior to meeting the others. They'd both agreed to drop it, and work on a proper relationship outside of sexual tension, wanting to be brothers instead. But shortly after that, Slim had taken a heavy liking to Blue, Razz's direct alternate. A sugary, marshmallow of him.

****

The day that Slim mentioned that he and Blue had started dating, Razz realized how useless he felt. His brother was unsatisfied being around him. He tried to hide it, at first. But Slim was always on edge, keeping an eye on Razz and flinching when Razz got too loud or upset. He'd noticed everything. It wasn't hard, Razz knew Slim like the back of his hand.

****

"Fuck this. I'm leaving, I'm not dealing with your bullshit!" Slim snapped, pushing Razz back by the shoulder, and storming out, slamming the door behind him, hard enough that one of the pictures that Razz had recently framed slid off the already bent nail and fell.  
  
The glass cracked, but he didn't bother trying to do anything about it. He huffed, kicking the coffee table leg, regretting it after but not wanting to give up his anger so fast. He walked over to the picture, and grabbed it, tossing in onto the kitchen table. It was a photo of them, him and Slim. It had been taken shortly after the barrier broke in their world. Razz had gotten a frame and it was the first picture they put up once moving to the surface.

****

He huffed, ignoring the crack in the glass and went upstairs, to his room. He opened the door fast, and closed it just as quick behind him. He didn't need Slim! He'd be fine on his own. The fucker could get himself blackout drunk if he wanted, Razz wouldn't carry him home again. He huffed, his emotions mixing together quickly.

****

He flopped onto his bed, pulling his pillow down to him, pressing his face into it. He didn't have to cry. Slim wasn't worth the tears and energy wasted crying! Yet.. He was. The moment he started to tremble with restrained sobs, he knew it was useless to try and fight it. He broke down right then, clutching his pillow and sobbing openly. Quiet, broken sobs and sniffles muffled by his rapidly dampening pillow. He couldn't bring himself to care that he was getting the pillow case all wet.

****

He ended up falling asleep, curled up, clutching his pillow close to himself. He didn't know what time it was, just that he'd cried all his tears and calmed down into the dull state after a hard cry. He'd gotten a headache and closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

****

Morning rolled around easily, and he felt horrible. He felt like utter shit scraped off the bottom of a shoe and molded into a vaguely Razz shape. He rolled out of bed, shivering a bit. He'd left his window open. He had it open most of the time during the day, since it was spring and nice out with a pleasant breeze. It cooled off overnight, and a chill took over the room. He didn't have blankets on all night. He huffed, flipping his pillow over and putting it back into place after he fixed the blankets properly.

****

He wiped his face off with his sleeves, before changing. He tried to ignore the faint tremble of his hands, not wanting to admit that he was weak. He passed off the trembles as the cold still lingering in his room. He shook it off and opened his door, Â walking to the top of the stairs and gazing down them. He had a good view of the couch, and found it empty. Odd.

****

Usually after their fights, Slim would go drinking, and crash on the couch to forget about his anger. It was odd to see the couch empty after such a violent fight. He made his way down the hall, trying the door to his brothers room. The knob twisted smoothly and the latch pulled in, and he opened it.

****

Really odd. His brother always locked his room..

****

Razz opened the door fully, taking a half step inside and looking around. He was quiet for a long time, gazing around the room. It was a mess, but he noticed something wrong. Majority of Slims clothes were missing, as well as a bag Razz knew he'd never put away after a brief camping trip they'd taken that went wrong when a storm rolled in. That, and other things were gone. Slims phone, the charger, his laptop, a good couple of his favorite books, and other items he wouldn't part with and liked too much.

****

It clicked after twenty minutes of staring into his brothers room.

****

Slim wasn't going to come home. It wasn't home anymore, to him. Razz swallowed thickly around nothing, clutching the doorknob tightly, enough that his hand ached faintly. He stepped back, closing the door most of the way, though it didn't latch. He hugged himself with one arm, his chest aching painfully.

****

He suddenly felt hollow. He tried to shake it off, rubbing at his face, before going downstairs, legs trembling under him no matter how much he tried to make it stop. He sniffled quietly, rubbing his eyes again, willing himself not to cry. He didn't have to. It was Slims fault. Slim was leaving, Razz shouldn't cry over that.

****

And yet he was. He didn't even notice that he was, just that when he went to rub his face again, he was crying. He sobbed softly, shaking his head and scrubbing at his eyes, willing the tears to go away. It didn't work. Why did he think it would?

****

After a moment or two, he made his way slowly to the kitchen. He noticed the picture frame still on the table, where it'd been tossed haphazardly. He went over to it, picking it up and turning it over in his hands. The broken glass grazed his fingers as he did so, and even more when he carefully remove the glass and slid the paper out. The glass practically snapped under his touch once the frame wasn't holding it together. The picture was undamaged, thankfully.

****

He set the two broken pieces of glass down, and set the frame down too. He nudged a chair out, and dropped into it, trying to figure out what happened. He sighed, setting the photo down and leaning into the table, crossing his arms and burying his face into them.

****

His tears smeared along his cheeks when he did that, but he didn't have the energy to be bothered by it. He didn't even have the energy to sob, he just silently cried, feeling his tears roll down his cheeks and onto the table below, or soak into his sleeves.

****

He didn't move for a long while, and when he did he had a bad headache, and no will to do anything for the rest of the day. He sniffled, wiping his eyes with his mildly damp sleeves, trying to avoid the damp spots as best as he could. He sighed, slumping back in his chair. He curled his legs up delicately, hugging them.

****

Maybe it was just him. Slim had run away to Blue. He wondered.. If he was more like Blue, if Slim would want to be around him more. He just wanted his big brother back.. It wasn't fair. Blue had his brother, so..

****

So why did he have to steal Razzs?


	2. Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz gets confronted.

Razz glared at his alternate harshly, arms crossed. He'd been roped into coming to a stupid 'house warming' or some bullshit. Stretch and Blue, and Slim too, Razz supposed, had moved into a new house, closer to the other alternates and with enough room for three people living together. Granted, Razz knew Slim and Blue slept in the same room, he'd known that shortly after being told of their relationship. Blue had spent the night over, and started on the couch. By morning, he was in Slims bed with their legs tangled together, mostly naked.

****

Disgusting. Razz didn't want to see that much of Blue, even if they looked so similar. Blue had thicker bones, and he trained for defense. All of Razz's training was on speed and stamina, and he had narrow bones, easier to injure him due to his low HP and Defense.

****

"Blue, shut the fuck up already." He huffed, moving to storm out of the house. He didn't want to fucking be here. It was torture enough sitting through Blue's excited rambling, but the whole damn afternoon Stretch had been eyeing Razz up closely, like Razz was a fuckin rabid dog or some bullshit like that.

****

He knew Stretch didn't.. Fancy him. He knew that very well, it'd been like that from the start and Razz couldn't be bothered to give a damn at all. He adored bothering Stretch. He knew just being there made the fucking lamp post of a skeleton anxious and on edge.

****

He made a mental note to never think of that line ever again, specifically because he was very well aware that Stretch and Edge were dating.

****

"Razz-!" Blue huffed, reaching to grab his wrist to stop him from leaving, "You should just make up with your brother already!" He whined, and god Razz hated that noise.

****

When he felt Blue grab him suddenly, tugging him lightly to keep him from pulling away, Razz reacted without registering a thing. He swung around, promptly decking Blue. Hard. Not hard enough to injure him, there was no intent to harm the other, but enough to stun him so he let go.

****

It wasn't until he realized what he'd done, and where he'd done it, that he stopped short. He went still, dropping his arms to his sides, and looking away from Blue to the doorway of the kitchen. He'd known Stretch and Slim had been watching the argument. Yet he still lashed out.

****

He quite literally felt his soul stop beating for a brief moment at the twin looks of anger. And in that moment of calm before the shit hits the metaphorical fan.

****

He was scared.

****

..No. He wasn't scared.

****

He was absolutely terrified.

****

The moment the two Papyri moved from the kitchen doorway, Razz whipped around and nearly ran into the door in his panic, trying to open it. He knew it was unlocked, Blue knew not to lock the door with four fucking Fell-verse monsters in the house. Locked doors meant a trap. And a trap meant death.

****

Before he could even twist the knob, burnt orange magic lit it up and he distinctly heard the mechanism to the lock click into place. He drew his hands away, grasping at his scarf anxiously, breathing speeding up faintly. He knew what his brother could do, he'd seen it and felt it before. He knew his brother was stronger than him, and he knew Stretch was too. He didn't stand a chance. No way out.. There was no way out.

****

He suddenly couldn't breathe. It was like someone removed all the air from the room and left it empty. He couldn't register a thing, staring dead eyed at the locked door before him, trembling and trying to find his breath. Why was it so hard to just breathe?

****

He didn't notice the tears, or that any tension in the room was gone. He did, however, notice when a hand was set on his shoulder. Because that made him break down. He didn't turn around, he didn't want to see the look on their face. He knew it would be disappointment.. Disappointment that he proved that he was dangerous, and not worth being around.

****

He clamped his hands over his mouth, hindering his already hard breathing. His knees locked up, and he crouched down, barely able to balance that was how hard he was shaking. He started sobbing shortly after, apologies bleeding into his terrified, muffled sobs. He didn't mean it- he didn't mean to hit Blue.

****

The hand returned to his shoulder, before gently tugging him out of place and backwards. He let out a cry of fear, curling himself up desperately, not wanting to be hit. He started to cry harder, suddenly aware that whoever was behind him wasn't his brother. He didn't know who, but it wasn't Slim and it wasn't Stretch, nor was it Blue because he didn't see the others namesake color. That meant this person was safe.

****

He choked on his own breath, twisting around suddenly and pushing his heels against the ground to try and move himself closer futilely, hooking his arms around this persons shoulders, clinging to them desperately. These colors were dark.. Edge? No. Edge wasn't wearing this. Then it had to be Red. Razz couldn't remember what Edge or Red were wearing, he hadn't thought of remembering.

****

But he did know that this persons jacket was soft- granted most of it was leather, the inside of it, and the hood had fur sewn into it. He buried his face into the fake fur, trying to think straight and remember what he'd read on what to do during a panic attack.

****

He couldn't, though. His mind was drawing blanks repeatedly. He flinched at the hand on his back, but didn't pull away. After a moment, the hand started to move along his spine. Up and down. It was a repeated movement that he latched onto easily, focusing on the movement of the hand, of each finger, and how it felt.

****

He started to calm down enough that he was beginning to breathe normally. Once he wasn't trying to inhale fake fur from the jacket, he noticed how close he was to the other. Their rib cages were against one another, and he could feel each inhale and exhale. He wanted to laugh. Each breath was dramatic, deeper than anyone's breath no matter what. He still tried to focus on evening his breathing, and working through it.

****

After a long while, everything got unsteady. Most of his weight was leaned on the other, so when his support moved, he had no choice but to go with. Red, he guessed, moved around to plant his back against the couch, and Razz felt himself be grasped gently. One leg was grabbed and he was tugged into Reds lap fully, held tightly there. Secure. Safe.

****

He relaxed down, trembling despite not being cold at all. He pressed closer desperately, turning his head faintly, nuzzling into the fur. He was safe. Red wouldn't let anyone hurt him. He'd be fine with Red. Red was safe.

****

"Yer okay.." Red rumbled quietly, rubbing his spine and the back of his ribcage gently. He curled himself closer, his trembles slowly fading and eventually he was still aside from his breathing. He stayed curled against Red, not wanting to move away. He knew the others were there in the room. He felt them watching, but he couldn't bring himself to be upset over that. He just didn't have the energy to. He couldn't. He couldn't be upset that he'd just cried in front of them, or had a full panic attack or anything. It'd be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bitches. i went to bed an hour after this fic went up, and I was in bed. and i was trying to sleep, thinkin of this and bein like 'damn I'm good' and then i thought of a way to give it a kinda better ending while also slapping in new ships because why the fuck not? so have this.
> 
> i wrote it in like an hour or so and had cake during it so hel yea.
> 
> (also I'm stating this here because i just thought of this. this is my birthday present to myself because on the 16th I'm gonna be 16 so whoo.)
> 
> ((also fun fuckin fact the only thing i was like 'man i kinda want this' is a fuckin figurine that's 20 dollars but cmon its got a hinged jaw that opens and closes so i mean? its worth it?)
> 
> ((((for reference the figurine isn't a fuckin placoderm but I'm ppreeetty sure its a dunkleosteus )))))

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly teared up during this in some bits.  
> (Also I wrote this while listening to Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto wow)
> 
> I dunno if I explained it properly, but in this bit Slim and Razz, while underground and before they met the alternates, had a mostly sexual relationship. They didn't talk about feelings or anything similar, and barely cared that they were brothers.
> 
> After surfacing and meeting their alternates, they agreed to drop that kind of relationship, and work on being brothers again. Razz is roughly the same age as he is in Ages, but mind you the whole sexual relationship only lasted that year after he turned eighteen. Before that, they just heavily hinted it to make monsters in their underground uncomfortable and easier to intimidate.
> 
> After meeting the Swap brothers, Slim and Blue hit it off hard and eventually get together, making Razz feel like he couldn't make Slim happy at all, whether it be relationship wise or just brother wise. Razz pushes Slim away, not wanting to sit through seeing Slim happy with someone whos so similar to himself.
> 
> Which ends here! So. Yah.
> 
> This also isn't hinting that Razz is possessive, he just wants to have a brother relationship with Slim again and wishes Blue wouldn't be there so he could try and fix it.
> 
> (also gimme attention I want feedback bitchesss)


End file.
